City of Love
by PrincessVamp
Summary: Love/Hate. A whirlwind romance in the city of love, as Draco and Ginny travel to Paris by command of the Order of the Phoenix to search for the mysteriously missing Harry Potter. REVISED. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is the rewritten/edited story originally entitled "Brown-Eyed Girl", but I just wrote the second part of it and realized that I don't like that title. So I'm changing it! I'm keeping the original A/N's for nostalgia's sake.

Hey all! I'm not dead, in case you were wondering. I just had a severe case of writers block and the only cure was a computer—which was lacking for a long time. Sorry!

This is a Ginny/Draco romance as they travel to Paris to save Harry Potter. Kind of a love/hate thing. Hope you like! Review!!!

Welcome to:

**City of Love**

*** * ***

Ginny, laughing gaily at what Hermione had just said as she breezed past in the hallway, pushed open the door of her office—and the grin abruptly fell off her face. A beautiful pale-blond snake was standing in the middle of the cozy room, erratic and unwelcome.

Her cheerful demeanor had disappeared by now and her professional, clinical sense had taken over. "Ferret," she acknowledged icily.

Draco Malfoy raised a pale eyebrow. "Weasel. You—work here?" He grinned. "Fitting."

Ginny bristled. This was London's finest Healing Center, and she was the High Healer. She was incredibly proud of herself and she loved her office. It was painted a dreamy yellow, with large windows enchanted to look like the outside. It was cluttered with flowers, pictures, awards, and stacks of paperwork. "If you've something important to say to me, Malfoy, spit it out. If not, get the hell out of my office before I call security."

Draco laughed. Ginny was amazed he knew how to laugh, unless it was at someone else...immediately her hands flew to her just-above knee's length emerald Healers coat, hoping it wasn't tucked into her underwear or something equally juvenile. She made herself relax: she was twenty-four, and no longer a scared little girl. He'd noticed her worry, she seethed, as he smirked.

"You couldn't throw me out of here, little girl," he teased.

Ginny's eyes widened in fury. She flicked her wand, and magically called security. "Watch me," she retorted, and stood behind her dark green chair, ready to enjoy the show. She smirked lazily. "I'm not afraid of you, Draco. You're still just a bouncing white ferret. I know you ran during the War."

She didn't know, actually, but he'd disappeared. Oddly enough, he'd been on the Light's side—Harry's side. Indeed, Draco's presence had probably tipped the scales in their favor.

Before she'd inhaled, Draco was up in her face, their noses touching. Ginny was momentarily mesmerized by his silver-grey eyes, and under any other circumstances—(in which, for instance, he wasn't looking as though he'd love to strangle her), she might have leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his delicious-looking mouth.

"I. Don't. Run." He hissed, backing her up until she was pressed up against her side-wall. "Understood?"

His body was practically molded to hers, and her breath was coming in shallow pants and gasps.

She couldn't think. She tried to push him away with her hands but he just grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall, and held them there. "_Understood_?" He demanded, trying to ignore how her sof curves were flush up against him.

"Draco..." she breathed, trying not to be overcome. He smirked. He had her.

Then her beautiful cinnamon eyes cleared. "Get the HELL off me, Malfoy!" she commanded, regal as any princess.

He moved away.

Ginny struggled to keep her dignity. "You dare you?" she whispered. She trembled from the effort of not hitting him. At least, that's what she told herself. "Get out."

"Wait," he took a step forwards and he held up a hand. He swore mentally. How the bloody hell had she come out holding the proverbial cards? He needed the upper hand again, quickly. "I need to tell you--!"

"Security!" two men shouldered the door open and were between Draco and Ginny in a second—wands out and pointed at Draco. "Is there a problem, Gin?" The taller, beefy man (Greg) asked menacingly.

Draco never pleaded or tried to convince someone of something they wouldn't understand. He lifted his head and stared coolly at the little Weasley.

"Yes," Ginny smiled politely. "Escort Mr. Malfoy out, please, Greg."

Draco went, smirking. _I'll be back,_ he thought stormily.

Then he was gone.

Ginny sighed and sank down into he chair. She put her head on her lap. Five minutes later she was still in that position when Hermione pushed open her office door.

"Gin, you'll never believe—I just saw—I thought he was dead—"

"Draco Malfoy," she finished, mumbling into her knees. Miserably she studied her favorite freckle. It was in the shape of a five-point star.

Hermione froze. "You saw him." The smart, beautiful woman took a breath. "He was in here."

Ginny nodded, barely.

"I'll KILL him!"

Startled, Ginny pulled herself up to see her friend storming out the door, her wand drawn, bushy hair flying about like some kind of vengeful angel.

"'Mione, wait!" she caught up to Hermione just by the doors that led out of the Healing section. "WAIT!"

"He touched you," Hermione said flatly. "I can see bruises on your wrists."

She hadn't noticed, though that explained Hermione's violent behavior. "You don't understand..." She took a deep breath. "Gods...'Mione...I just noticed how much I need a boyfriend. I almost kissed him—if the circumstances had been different—I would have!"

Hermione froze.

Ginny covered her face with a groan. "I need to get out more."

Hermione touched her shoulder. "It's okay! Your feelings are normal."

_No matter how twisted they seem,_ she thought wryly. "OK, 'Mione." She paused. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked up at the slightly taller woman. She smiled and simply said: "Pregnant."

* * *

Tripping a little over her feet—and more than a little tipsy, Ginny let herself into her apartement. She dropped her keys somewhere on the carpet and giggled madly. "Whoopsie."

"Weasley," Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and flipped on the lights.

"Ow! Bright..." Ginny groaned, kicking off her heels and flopping onto a LZ-Wizard Chair. Malfoy looked at her a groaned.

"You're sloshed, Weasel."

"Am not," she said adamantly. "I'm...ce...shel...shelebratin'!"

He disappeared into her kitchen. "Celebrating what?"

"The...I'm...Hermione's gonna have a bay-bee! She sang out, stretching and sighing, then promptly falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later, Draco came out holding a glass of frothy green sludge. "Weaslette, wake up," He pushed at her shoulder. She murmured and curled up more. He haruumphed. "Wake up! I didn't sign onto this job to be a nursemaid," he muttered.

Ginny cracked open an eye. "Whaddyawant?"

Briefly he wished he wasn't raised a gentleman. He held the glass to her lips. "Drink. A Hangover and a Pepper-Up potion," he told her.

Grimacing, she drank it down.. He gave her two minutes to wake up completely.

She did; and stood up, mad again.

He tried not to notice how the little black, thigh-length dress clung to her modest, yet stunning curves, and how her fiery hair was now soft red and wavy, not frizzy and orange, like it had been in Hogwarts.

"What are you doing in my apartment!?!" she demanded, searching for her wand.

He held it up: his ears burned with the kind of curses a sailor would use. He raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised she would know such words—then remembered her six older brothers.

"Shut up," he said pleasantly. She did, reluctantly. "Now listen," he ordered, and started to pace back and forth. She sank back into her chair.

Then he barked: "You are bound by your oath of the Order of the Phoenix to respond in a time of need. Now we call upon your service. You must travel to Paris with another Phoenix member—me—and we must rescue Harry Potter, who has mysteriously disappeared."

Ginny jumped up, stunned. "What!?!?"

* * *

Mua-hahaha!

Cliffhanger!

Again, this is the cleaned-up version of my story. (I had way too many typos! I also did not like the direction the story was going. I made it more romance and less action. You'll see.)

Original A/N:

Whew! I wrote all that in my World Studies class and just typed it up...my arms hurt, and it's short. Icky. I'm not quite sure where this story is progressing, but I hope it becomes clear. Never fear, I have a semi-idea about what to write.

Review!!!


	2. Kissing the Man

Hey!

Princessvamp here, reporting for duty. Five years later. ^_-

I was skimming my story Sophisticate _This!_ when I realized that I promised to never abandon a story. So I just pounded this out, and hopefully it provides a suitably mushy ending.

Enjoy!

**City of Love **

**(**formerly BrownEyed Girl)

* * *

Ginny's lips curved as she looked around, surveying the famous city of love. Her gaze landed on her companion and her happy mood vanished, her lips pursing. Draco bloody Malfoy, the handsome and rich eligible bachelor of London straightened up with a groan as he lifted their suitcases, leveling a glare at the beautiful girl next to him.

"Why am I the luggage boy?" he asked, feeling an ominous twinge in his lower back.

Ginny smirked at him. "We're in disguise, Malfoy. Nobody will expect Draco Malfoy to be carrying his own luggage! It's perfect. It'll fool everybody." She patted him on the cheek and he attempted to bite her hand. Laughing a little, she twirled off towards a coffee kiosk for a pick-me-up. He followed, grumbling a little. They didn't speak again until they were in a cab heading towards their hotel.

Ginny faced Draco, being sure to keep her distance him. She bit her lip in an effort not to laugh. "You're still sulking."

"Malfoy's don't sulk."

"I stand corrected. You're still brooding. You look fine!" She stifled another giggle. His famous silvery blond hair had been replaced by silky brown locks, his skin color had been deepened to a light tan, and his tailored suits were replaced by casual jeans and a collared black shirt. He bore the necessary changes with little grace. Her appearance had been altered as well, though Ginny was taking it in stride. Her scattering of freckles remained, but her hair was a deep russet with loose curls, and her Healers robes were now a simple summery floral-print dress and wedges.

She propped her chin on her hand. "Run it by me again."

"Potter went to Paris for an Order assignment that should have been simple. He was checking up on the French's Order to make sure that we were communicating properly--"

"Why did Harry go and now a lower Order member?" Ginny interrupted, a perplexed look on her face. "Surely that wasn't worth Harry's time."

"He volunteered for the assignment. Said he was bored. That the city would provide some distractions, since the assignment would be completed quickly. May I continue?"

"Be my guest," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

"The assignment was completed seven days ago, and Potter reported all was well at that time. He said he would return within three days and complete a formal report then. He never showed. He isn't responding to owls."

Ginny frowned. "That isn't like Harry, he's been really responsible lately."

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Obviously. That's why we think he has been kidnapped. We're here to track him down."

"Why you and me?"

"Paris is the city of love. The Phoenix members believe that a young couple in Paris on their honeymoon will be less conspicuous than Dumbledore or Moody asking around. Everyone else is too famous to do this quietly."

"Oh, okay." Then it clicked and she whirled to him with wide eyes, nearly bonking his head with her own. "HONEYMOON?!?!"

Draco grinned internally and wished mightily for a camera to capture her expression. He handed her an ID card. "Mr. and Mrs. King, at your service."

"Priscilla King?!" Her mouth was open in horror.

"And Darien King," he showed her his ID card, gloating in his name choice. "Of London, England. Married just three days ago, traveling around Europe for our honeymoon."

"Shoot me."

"Now, now, Priscilla, love," She gasped as he took her hand and slid a beautiful diamond ring onto her fourth finger.

They arrived at the hotel and Ginny forced herself to smile at the pretty blonde receptionist who cooed over the newlyweds. Draco, hamming it up for the blonde, took Ginny's hand and brushed an electrifying kiss over her knuckles. She dug her nails into his hand.

* * *

Ginny faced him over the king size bed, eyes narrowed, arms folded. "No."

"Gin--"

"Absolutely not. You're on the couch."

* * *

The next few hours were spent walking around Paris, starting at Harry's hotel and tracing his steps to the French Order of the Phoenix, who knew nothing about where he was. Ginny tried not to notice that Draco was attracting a lot of attention—and he was doing nothing to dissuade the beautiful French girls that were trying to attach themselves to his arm.

Tapping her foot in irrational annoyance, she glared at the beautiful redhead who was inching closer and closer to her—her pretend husband—and Draco was smiling at the bimbo who was now tracing her obnoxiously fake nails up and down his arm and did that girl not notice the ring on his finger? For that matter, did Draco not realize his wife—pretend wife—was six feet away?

The French tart laughed at something Draco said, and Ginny's eye twitched. _Be calm, girl. The High Healer cannot murder some . . . ugly, obnoxiously slutty girl who probably has syphilis. _Then the bimbo brushed some of Draco's hair out of his eyes and leaned towards him, and Ginny was between them before she made the decision to intervene.

"Darien, sweetheart!" Ginny wound her arms around his neck and did her best to barbeque the bimbo with her eyes. Draco's arms closed around her in reflex and she nuzzled his nose with hers before turning her head slightly to the side to give the girl a dismissive glance. "Can I help you?"

_One tart down, _Ginny thought as she glared at the girl's retreating figure. She whirled around back to Draco and gave him a shove. "What the hell are you doing?"

Draco had been enjoying the feel of Ginny's curvy figure pressed against him—until he stumbled back a few paces and was faced down with evil incarnate.

"What?" he gasped, straightening up. "Are you crazy?"

She stormed up to him, her long hair flying, eyes sparking in anger, and slammed her finger in his chest with every word. "CRAZY? To think that my husband wouldn't flirt with the first bimbo to cross his path? I must be!"

"We're not married!"

"We're supposed to be!" she shrieked, and his angry look turned into a smoldering heat that made her feel uncomfortably warm.

"How should a married couple be acting, then?" He tried to sound intimidating, but instead it came out hoarsely. "Like this?"

Her eyes widened, but he had already yanked her towards him and trapped her against his chest. Ginny struggled briefly but all her struggles served to do was rub her up against him in ways that she didn't want to think about. His breath was mingling with hers and without her consent her eyes fell upon his lips. They looked so soft, so moist.

"Draco, I don't think—mmphm!" Thought ceased. His lips were on hers. Her body melted into his, her arms winding around his neck, and her eyes fluttered closed as she responded to the fire rushing through her. Draco slanted his mouth over hers and let her sweet taste overwhelm him, lifting her off her feet and trying not to tremble with raw emotion.

It didn't matter that they were in a crowded French plaza. Vendors and buyers nearby barely spared them a glance, as it was very common for tourists to be overcome in the city of love.

Minutes later, as Draco nibbled on her lip, Ginny came to her senses. With a cry of horror, she pushed Draco away. He stumbled back to the brick building and watched, mute, as Ginny backed away, hand covering her mouth, before turning and running away back towards their hotel. Draco licked his lower lip, still tasting her, and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples where he could feel a headache beginning.

* * *

Ginny bent over, gasping for air, pressing a hand over her heart. She was feeling way too trembly and lightheaded just from running. It couldn't be that Draco's kiss at affected her this way. He wasn't . . . she didn't . . . she needed to go back and talk to him. "Merde," she cursed softly, glancing around. She had run all the way back to the hotel Harry had stayed in. _Might as well go in and make sure he hasn't returned,_ she thought, and went inside.

Five minutes later her mouth was open in astonishment. Harry bloody fucking Potter, the boy-who-lived-to-disappear, was standing in his hotel room with the door open, with a girl wrapped around him and their lips locked. Her jaw worked.

"Harry!"

Harry and the pretty girl broke apart, looking around in surprise before they saw her. "Ginny!" He smiled hugely and strode towards her, before starting like her forgot something and turning back to grab the girl's hand and tugging her towards Ginny.

Ginny took a few uncertain steps towards her ex-fiance. "Hi," she said to the girl, before interrupting whatever Harry was going to say with a high pitched "_Where have you been!?" _

Harry blinked. "What?"

Ginny resisted the urge to slap him. Now that Harry was standing in front of her, obviously healthy and whole, she felt like throttling him.

"You _disappeared,_ Harry! I came her with by command of the Ord—um, the ordinates of my family—with _Draco_, because we were worried about you, and now you're obviously fine and now what's happened is all your fault!" She broke off, chest heaving, and balled her hands into fists. The black-haired girl was looking at Harry, bemused. "Harry, where have you been?!"

He grinned sheepishly and pulled the other girl to his side, who smiled up at him. It was then she noticed the beautiful, sparkling, huge diamond ring on the girl's finger and a gold band on Harry's.

"Gin, I got married."

* * *

Ginny trudged up the steps to her hotel room, kind of hoping Draco wasn't there yet. _Please, please, please, don't let him be here . . . "_Damn."

Draco was reclining on their bed. _My bed_, her mind corrected furiously.

She slowly walked over to him and decided to stand a few feet away when she noticed his irritated expression. "So," she started awkwardly, looking down at her feet.

He didn't even bother responding, just reached out from the bed and yanked her arm so that she tumbled with a cry of surprise onto him. "_Draco!"_

"That's right," he grinned disarmingly, pulling her flush against him so that her hair tumbled down around his face and her wide eyes were inches away from his own. "Say it again."

"No," Ginny breathed, before surprising even herself by pressing her lips to his. Draco was frozen for one long moment before he responded, rolling them over so that he was on top, his body molded to hers, feeling all her soft curves under his own body.

_Merlin, _but he felt good. His body was all hard muscles and angles, pressing her down into the soft mattress. He was obviously an experienced kisser, and her head felt like it was swimming with desire.

Draco broke away from her lips to start pressing hot, open-mouth kisses down her neck. She moaned his name and he came undone, tugging her shirt over her head and struggling with the clasp of her bra as they rolled again so that she was on top of him. He was surrounded by her fresh scent; strawberries and grass and an undefinable scent that he mentally categorized as "Ginny".

"Wait, wait," Ginny pulled away, trying to clear the clouds from her mind. "Draco, I have to tell you something." _What am I doing?_ She asked herself as she sat up, straddling him. She bit her lip and flushed at the obvious desire he felt for her. _I hate Draco . . . don't I?_ She tried to sort out her feelings for him and concluded that she didn't hate him, but wasn't sure what else she felt except for lust. He was funny, and did surprise her by his sporadic gentlemanly behavior.

"What?" He breathed, eyes dark and fixed upon hers. His lips were swollen, and she felt her heart rate speed up. _Definitely lots of lust . . . _

She shook her head. "I found Harry."

"WHAT?!" Draco bolted upright, nearly knocking Ginny over until he caught her by the waist. She was distracted again by how close they were to each other.

"He's fine," she told him, "Harry eloped. He and a French girl by the name of Teresa met and had a whirlwind romance and he decided to get married. He didn't come home because obviously, he was off enjoying a honeymoon."

Draco smacked himself in the head. "What an idiot!"

She frowned at him, forgetting she'd had the same reaction. "He was in love! People in love do foolhardy things!"

He smirked at her. "Like . . . travel to Paris and pretend to be a honeymooning couple while actually searching for the hero of the wizarding world?"

She blinked at him.

"I've been doing some thinking," he said, shifting underneath her. Ginny automatically grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. "About us."

"Wha—Draco, there is no us," she whispered.

He tilted his head. "Not yet. But I was thinking about that, and I think that there could be."

She started shaking her head. "No, Draco, how can we? You're a _Malfoy_. Your family hates mine! My family hates yours! Everyone would be betting against us!"

"Then it would surprise them if it worked, wouldn't it?" he pressed his lips to hers softly and pulled away, delighting in the way her eyes unfocused.

"You don't even _like_ me," she said plainly.

"Yes I do," he told her. "I like the way you taste," he kissed her again, slow and deep, "and the way you smell. How you smile at everyone, even if they don't deserve it"-- she snorted—"and how you don't take any crap from anybody, including me."

_Not the most romantic announcement,_ Ginny mused. But perhaps it would do.

She smiled at him. Smiled at his mussed hair, at his eyes that were looking just a little desperate, and at the speech he had just uttered a little self-consciously. She wrapped her arms around him and settled closer, brushing her lips up against his. "I guess we'd better go ahead and try," she whispered, feeling his lips curve as she kissed him.

* * *

Everyone _was_ surprised. The Weasleys argued with Ginny for hours, but they soon realized that the redhead had inherited more than hair color from her stubborn family. Draco soon won over Molly Weasley by complimenting her cooking and helping out in the kitchen, and eventually the rest of the family accepted him too.

Harry always claimed the credit for the two of them getting together. He was the best man when Ginny and Draco got married three years later in a quiet ceremony in Paris. Years after this, when retelling the story of how they got together, Draco claimed that it was his charm and not the city that made Ginny fall madly in love with him. Ginny just smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! What did you think?

Hugs and kisses,

Princessvamp


End file.
